


To Serve and To Please

by Diana_Prallon



Series: We're Gonna Start A Fire [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Drama, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a priestess, she was bound to serve those who needed help. As a woman, she only wanted to please Uther. The King knew both things only too well and had his own way of convincing her to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve and To Please

"I need an heir" he whispered in her ear, and she had to try and control the shiver through her body.

"I have told you. Ygraine can't have children."

Uther's smile was calm and composed, as if he knew that this would be her answer.

"You are a high priestess, a powerful one. You can control those matters as you see fit. You can make it happen."

Nimueh looked at him, amazed once more at how he could bend her with words alone.

"The cost will be great" she warned, and he shook his head.

"I don't care" he said, and held her arm strongly. "You are not understanding, Nimueh... I  _need_ this. It is not about what I want. I have to get Ygraine with child, it is the only way to ensure the Pendragon line."

She just stared at him - she knew too well Uther had sired bastard children, but she also knew none of them would be accepted as heir to the throne of Camelot.

"You do want this" she whispered, back at him.

"I  **need**  this. Do you want to know what  _do_ I want?" he asked back, a smirk on his face.

She nodded, just lightly, and the next thing she knew was that Uther had her pined against the wall, his body crushing hers, his mouth against hers, hungry. She kissed him back before she could even think about what she was doing.

Nimueh had learned control over many things, including herself, but she was only human and there was a limit to how much she could take, even if she had promised herself and him that it would never happen again.

It took him just a few seconds to move away from her mouth, chasing her neck and exploring it with lips, teeth and tongue. Nimueh pulled him closer, sighing as he moved to her collarbones, holding her hands high against the stone wall. She felt the cold in her back as he moved to grip both with one of this hands and used the other to looser her dress, revealing her breasts to his touch.

"Uther..." She sighed as he kept marking her with his mouth, trembling with pleasure. He moved back up, kissing her again as he raised her skirts, pulling her up. Nimueh didn't even think as she wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling his hard on against her body.

"I want..." she said, and he gave a soft laugh against her head. "I want..."

He had let go of her hands now in order to hold her properly, his pants open and his body ready to claim her. She could feel as he brushed against her, teasing her.

"Will you do it for me?" he whispered in her ear.

Nimueh didn't answer - she should warn him, talk to him, this was not something to be dealt with in those circumstances. She couldn't think about anything but his body against her, as he moved his hips slowly, just touching her without coming inside.

"Will you?" he asked, moving his hips and coming even closer, and she gasped in desperate need.

"Yes" she said, and he moved again, filling her at once, and it was heaven and hell at once for it hurt as much as it was everything she wanted.

It didn't take long - few intense trusts before she was moaning and screaming his name, her nails deep into his back, her whole body hugging him tightly as he groaned in her ear and spilled himself inside her.

Uther let go of her, taking a step back and adjusting his clothes easily. She looked down, still trembling as she recovered from it as he spoke.

"Do not fail me, Nimueh."

And their fate was sealed.


End file.
